Neji's Not-So-Merry Christmas
by little-asian-girl
Summary: Neji tells Hanabi that Santa Claus isn't real. Hiashi has a special punishment for him.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: K+  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto<p>

P.S.- Merry Christmas, Fanfiction Readers! :)

Christmas Eve: 4:00 P.M.

"He is real!" Hanabi argued, looking up at her elder cousin. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fake." Neji argued back, crossing his arms.

"He is!" Hanabi pouted.

"SANTA..IS..FAKE." Neji said, slowly.

Hanabi's lip quivered; Neji's eyes widened, he knew what would happen next. Hanabi began to bawl. Neji tried to shush her; He knew that Hiashi had some sort of super-sonic hearing.

"No, no, no, no, no! Shhh..." Neji soothed, not doing the greatest job. Hanabi sobbed louder; just what Neji was afraid of. He slowly looked up.

"Oh, crap." Neji said, under his breath. It was Hiashi. Hanabi sniffled and turned around. Hiashi's eyes were narrowed, his arms were crossed and his foot was tapping quickly. He was ticked off. Hiashi looked down at his puppy-eyed daughter. He put his hand on Hanabi's head.

"Hanabi, What did Neji do to you this time?" Hiashi asked, smoothing her hair. Neji was upset, He wondered why Hiashi had to ask seven-year-old what he did; Why didn't He just ask him himself? Hiashi turned his narrowed eyes to Neji. He motioned for Neji to follow him; Him and Neji left Hanabi inside.

As soon as they stepped outside and Neji slid the door closed, Hiashi began to cross his arms and tap his foot again, not to mention his eyes which were now practically slits. He didn't speak for the longest time.

"Uh-oh..." Neji whispered to himself.

"Neji..." Hiashi began,"You do know you did something wrong, correct?" Neji HATED whenever Hiashi talked down to him; He was THIRTEEN for crying out loud!

"Correct." Neji anserwed, reluctantly.

"And what do you think your punishment should be?" Hiashi asked, looking down at him.

"Sit it the corner and think about what I've done." Neji answered, sarcastically.

"I had something else in mind..." Hiashi said, putting a finger up to his chin.

6:00 P.M.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed,"No way! I can't!"

"You can and you will." Hiashi said.

"But why can't I dress up like Rudolph or Frosty? But, NOOOO, I have to dress up like some fat guy that sneaks into your house every December the 25th and eats the food that you leave out for him!" Neji complained. Hiashi ended the conversation by handing Neji a Santa outfit (Complete with a hat, boots, gloves and a sack, for carrying the presents.) Neji snatched everything out of Hiashi's hand and walked away, while shooting him a dirty look.

Midnight

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Neji thought, shuffling down the hallway, carrying a sack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Dec. 7, 2014- Hi guys, this is my second fanfic and I'm still getting used to the website (writing stories and that kind of stuff.) I'll update soon! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: K+  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto<p>

P.S.- Merry Christmas, Fanfiction Readers! :)

Christmas Eve: 4:00 P.M.

"He is real!" Hanabi argued, looking up at her elder cousin. She put her hands on her hips.

"Fake." Neji argued back, crossing his arms.

"He is!" Hanabi pouted.

"SANTA..IS..FAKE." Neji said, slowly.

Hanabi's lip quivered; Neji's eyes widened, he knew what would happen next. Hanabi began to bawl. Neji tried to shush her; He knew that Hiashi had some sort of super-sonic hearing.

"No, no, no, no, no! Shhh..." Neji soothed, not doing the greatest job. Hanabi sobbed louder; just what Neji was afraid of. He slowly looked up.

"Oh, crap." Neji said, under his breath. It was Hiashi. Hanabi sniffled and turned around. Hiashi's eyes were narrowed, his arms were crossed and his foot was tapping quickly. He was ticked off. Hiashi looked down at his puppy-eyed daughter. He put his hand on Hanabi's head.

"Hanabi, What did Neji do to you this time?" Hiashi asked, smoothing her hair. Neji was upset, He wondered why Hiashi had to ask seven-year-old what he did; Why didn't He just ask him himself? Hiashi turned his narrowed eyes to Neji. He motioned for Neji to follow him; Him and Neji left Hanabi inside.

As soon as they stepped outside and Neji slid the door closed, Hiashi began to cross his arms and tap his foot again, not to mention his eyes which were now practically slits. He didn't speak for the longest time.

"Uh-oh..." Neji whispered to himself.

"Neji..." Hiashi began,"You do know you did something wrong, correct?" Neji HATED whenever Hiashi talked down to him; He was THIRTEEN for crying out loud!

"Correct." Neji anserwed, reluctantly.

"And what do you think your punishment should be?" Hiashi asked, looking down at him.

"Sit it the corner and think about what I've done." Neji answered, sarcastically.

"I had something else in mind..." Hiashi said, putting a finger up to his chin.

6:00 P.M.

"What?!" Neji exclaimed,"No way! I can't!"

"You can and you will." Hiashi said.

"But why can't I dress up like Rudolph or Frosty? But, NOOOO, I have to dress up like some fat guy that sneaks into your house every December the 25th and eats the food that you leave out for him!" Neji complained. Hiashi ended the conversation by handing Neji a Santa outfit (Complete with a hat, boots, gloves and a sack, for carrying the presents.) Neji snatched everything out of Hiashi's hand and walked away, while shooting him a dirty look.

Midnight

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Neji thought, shuffling down the hallway, carrying a sack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Dec. 7, 2014- Hi guys, this is my second fanfic and I'm still getting used to the website (writing stories and that kind of stuff.) I'll update soon! :)<p> 


End file.
